The Greater of Two Evils
by Majin Hentai X
Summary: What is the most evil being.A demon a devil or is it simply a man who has thrown away compassion and fear descending into the realm of the beast.Warning extreme violence and vulgar language. Crossover with Heroes and other series just read it and enjoy


Majin Hentai X bringing you chapter one of my new fic I own no copy written or trademarked materials

normal speech "Victory is mine I finally have the blue prints for the Migite no Hakai." ( Right hand of Destruction)

_thoughts/writing/sound effects "Step 417 synchronize the radiant wave surger to the infinite improbability drive." __e = m*c*c__, __bang_

**greater being " Final step to activate rip the beating heart out of a war god."**

Techniques Author style writing block banishment no jutsu

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter start

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki felt something had changed in his life in the last month. After that day with the solar eclipse things that were once beyond his comprehension became clear to him with an examination of its workings. He found he could pick locks with ease the watches he found discarded in the trash he could make them work again he truly enjoyed taking things apart and understanding there inner workings to the point that he began carrying some tools on a belt that he scavenged screwdrivers wrenches even a few discarded kunai and other small tools along with the numerous watches on his forearms that he had found and fixed he just liked them for a reason unknown, but now he had a new challenge for his understanding. When he concentrated intensely he felt a movements inside his body at first just a trickle like a stream but it filled him with warmth and strength as he drew on it. He pulled on more he felt the flow grow with each pull it came easier when he channeled this power his movements were faster and he had more power in his muscles he could see from greater distances with greater detail it was amazing what he had discovered he had to tell some one about this.

The young blond went to the one of the few people he could trust or treated him like he was human. He arrived at the Hokage tower ignoring the angry secretary and giving her the finger he didn't know what it meant but the villagers did it to him a lot so he assumed it was insulting.

"Hello Naruto how are you today" The old Hokage looking up from his mountain of paperwork with a smile on his wrinkled face.

"I'm good Ojiisan but I need to ask you something. I've noticed something when I concentrate I can feel this flow in my body its warm and makes me feel stronger when I do this I can move faster and see things better." The young blond asked the aged Hokage still with his smile the old man chuckled Naruto looked at the old man confused by his laughter.

"Don't worry Naruto you actually did a good thing that energy you feel is chakra every living thing has chakra in their body its natural. Chakra is what ninjas use to perform their techniques it separates ninja from the samurai and the mercenary groups. But Naruto its incredible that you figured out how to use your chakra on your own. The normal way of learning how to use chakra is a secret meditation exercise that is a closely guarded secret. But to discover how to use it unaided is rare. But you have only scratched the surface of chakra you can doing amazing things with it you can walk on water, up walls, breath fire ,shoot lightning from your hands, control the land under your feet, and the weather in the skies all with hard work and training. But how about you try walking up walls first."

_'It should help him escape the villagers if they try and attack him as an angry mob again.' _regretfully thought the Sandaime with shreds of regret and guilt in his soul burning with his failures._  
_

The old man finishing his explanation to the young Jinchuriki who had a look of surprise on his face but if it was any one else Hiruzen would have notice the subtly of deep thought on the child faces as something deep inside the boys mind stirred something ancient, mysterious and not a kitsune but something much older.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..." snapping his fingers in front of the child's face Naruto shook his head and looked at the Hokage with a smile handing the boy a small scroll.

"Here Naruto this scroll has some basic chakra control exercises on it learn them and the rest will come easy and here's this months allowance and some extra for ramen". the aged Hokage handing the young blond an envelope stuffed with bills.

"Thanks Ojiisan well Ill be going home now" Naruto leaving the office feeling better and thinking about getting a bowl of miso ramen at Ichiraiku's.

XXXX  
Later  
XXXX

Naruto left Ichiraiku ramen with a full stomach heading back to his apartment with nothing better to do than study the scroll and fix his refrigerator again.

"Hey Naruto come over here you got to see this." Naruto looking over towards the sound seeing one of his few friends and fellow orphan Shinji Ikari (**1**) running over to the young boy Naruto entered the alley. He felt an odd pressure in the back of his head as he approached Shinji.

"Naruto do you remember that eclipse thing about a month ago". The brunette said as he stood in the trash filed alley.

"Yeah I remember what about it."

"Well ever since then I've been able to move things with out touching them. Its hard but it works I needed to show someone. here its easier to show then to explain." Shinji points his left hand at a dirty bottle then with a look of fierce concentration on his face the bottle lifts of the ground shakily moves forward a couple of inches the floats back to the ground. Naruto was then shocked he felt a jolt go through his body feeling his chakra he felt his mind get pushed back by a void he could not act as his hand reached for the large wrench on his belt.

"So what do you think Naruto pretty cool right." The boy ever saw it coming as the wrench crashed into his temple knocking the boy to the ground the last thought in his mind was _"Why Naruto why you were the only friend I ever had."_ Then Naruto taking one of his scavenged kunai driving the edge into the boys forehead cutting through the skull.

Grinding through the bones he cracks the skull open viewing the exposed brain with his cannibal grin his eyed filled with a starving glaze.

Then he stopped regaining control of himself the blood spattered Naruto looked down at the slaughter that he had just done he could not believe what he had done he had killed a friend one of the only people who care for him, and he couldn't handle it he vomited emptying out everything in his stomach leaving pounds of partial digested ramen in the alley. Naruto did the only thing that his shocked mind could think of he ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ten hours later  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had no idea where he was he didn't care at all his mind was just repeating the scene over and over in his own mind perfectly again. He just ran until finally in his blindness he crashed hard into one of Konoha's ancient trees. Falling into the depths of his own mind still seeing the dead face of Shinji.

_"Where am I some kind of sewer this place is horrible I belong here why did I do it." _The murderer thought to himself as he walked down the twisted tunnels filled with bloody waters there were pipes on the walls and ceiling with blue and red energy flowing through them. It was dank and dim but Naruto wandered haunted towards the end of the tunnels.

He reached looking out with his dimmed eyes Naruto looked upon the vast chamber larger Konoha itself ending with a cage taller than the Hokage monument sealed shut by a piece of paper the size of Naruto's body covered in complex designs that conveniently formed into the Kanji for seal rather in ingenious Naruto subconscious mused his conscious was over loaded by the pain of the murder. Then there was a rumbling growl from behind the bars of the vast cage as a lupine smile gleaned out from the darkness along with two massive eyes that burned with hellfire. A wave of killer intent washed over the boy anyone else would have collapsed but the k.i only made him stagger forward faster each step through the waves of demonic hate made him only move faster. But he shambled like a dead man his strides devouring the space between him and the fox like there was nothing there.

**"At last my jailer shows himself to his prisoner whats with the long face miss your mommy. Oh that's right she's dead and you killed a friend pathetic you call that murder you didn't even make him suffer. You are that weak huh that a simple murder breaks you .I should have done it for you just to show you how to really take a life. **Mocked the demon in sardonic tones that rumbled like an earthquake. It was too much for Naruto's psyche to handle the rage and sorrow that built in his mind was unleashed upon the fox scattering the Ki like fog in a tornado.

**"**YOU ITS YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT, IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW, THE HATRED, THE BEATINGS, THE ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS. YOU ARE THE REASON MY LIFE IS HELL ITS BECAUSE OF YOU. THIS POWER THAT I HAVE NOW THIS HUNGER, MAYBE THIS IS MY PURPOSE TO DESTROY YOU. THAT'S IT SHINJI WAS THE KEY HIS POWER THAT I KILLED HIM FOR WILL END YOU FOX. Naruto roared with the the killing intent washed away by the pure rage erupting from the child the veins in his head thrashing his arms massive gouges coming out of the bars Naruto eyes filled with maniac rage.

Stretching his arms in a grabbing motion the fox's body crashed against the bars again and again Naruto's nose bleeding profusely from the strain.

"NO THAT ISN'T WORKING I CAN'T KILL YOU WHILE YOUR IN THAT CAGE. SO LETS GET YOU OUT OF YOUR LITTLE FORT." With a sharp downward slash of his hands the great seal split in two the bars to the great cage grinding open. The fox's massive head and torso came forth from the cage its chakra raged forth like a tsunami of malice engulfing the chamber in a sea of red except the vortex of Naruto anger forming a island.

**"Hahahahahahaha I can't believe this you fool I'm free you thought it was bad before I'm going to destroy you insect." **Menaced the kitsune as its paws crashed on the floor on the chamber as it fore legs both came out of the cage the bars crashed on to the fox's midsection trapping it there as the seal reformed on the bars as a ring with many chains binding the fox to its new position. In seconds one of the foxes ears were ripped off then a massive canyon was carved across its chest all done by Naruto his new power like a great clawed hand hacked away at the exposed fox. With a great snap the foxes head was severed and crashed to the ground along with Naruto as his rage faded falling to his knees in exhaustion.

**"What is that all your punk ass has, it was a little interesting I admit but its time to end this charade. You do realize that, if I kill you in here, like this your body is mine to do with as I please"** The Kyuubi already healed its head simply floating back onto its shoulders and reattaching with a sizzle raising one of its massive claws then it came smashing down on the boy like avalanche the fox ground Naruto into the ground like you would a cockroach.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET" exploded the blond as he struggled to lift the fox's claw off him bloody and battered he pressed onward lifting the massive limb then rolling out leaving a bloody trail behind him.

"THIS IS MY LAST STAND TAKE THIS, MY PAIN, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW." Making hundreds of slashing motions with his hands the fox head falls once more but cut in half Naruto them channels every bit of his chakra to his hands where it formed into a tendril covered spike rushing forward with a herculean effort he rammed his spike into the exposed back of the fox he let go the spike dragging itself deeper into the fox's body until it reached the center then it exploded releasing the trapped chakra in a burst of mental shrapnel and energy Naruto hit the ceiling from the after shock becoming conscious once more.

Naruto woke up his body broken and bloody in the middle of nowhere.

'_What the fuck was that at least I'm alive. Maybe not for very much longer.'_ Naruto mused sprawled on the ground in too much pain to move every wound feeling as though it was on fire and frozen at the same time. He felt a fresh burning from his stomach it was hot really hot he saw his shirt burn away in the intense chakra it began to spread across his limbs into his wounds healing them with sizzling he could feel the burn of them closing and feel the sharp cracking pains as his bones kitted back together he could move again he was still sore. He saw the seal on his stomach it was less intricate then he remembered it parts were definitely missing and the space in between had turned a dull bloody red.

'_Well at least that bastard of a fox healed me. But next time I won't be as lucky I need to train I need be strong enough to kill him. Not for my sake but all those he has slain and the ones whose lives were destroyed and loved ones taken.'_ The blond struggling to his feet began the long hard trek back to his apartment. He was then racked with pains the demon chakra was coming out of him like crazy bubbling over his body he screamed out to the night air as it began engulfing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hokage's Office  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi was almost finished with the damned paper work. He just had to finish this final document then he would be free to do whatever he wanted tomorrow he had been working like crazy for that day of freedom to spend with Naruto or maybe visit his grandson. Then his scrying orb flashed bright crimson and began to beep loudly.

'_Oh shit Naruto the seal thank kami Tenzou is in the village.' _Sarutobi quickly summoned the Anbu captain along with a dog masked Anbu.

"No time to explain we have to get to training area 21 the seal has been damaged." Donning his battle armor the Hokage and the two Anbu Captains rushed off to deal with the Jinchuriki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Training area 21  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Damn fox no you are not going to control me I will not be defeated.'_ The chakra cloak had thickly covered Naruto body straining with all of his will only his head was free from the tainted power he was using his telekinesis to hold it off and pushing it back with his own chakra straining it out of his tired body to hold back the fox's but it was fading fast the fox cloak was over flowing his concentration broken.

"Naruto hold on." The Hokage arriving at the training ground. The two anbu nowhere in sight. The Sandaime stalked closer to the boy with the cautions step of a master shinobi born of decades experience.

"Ojiisan run its to dangerous I'm losing it agghhh." Naruto slumped down the chakra forming the tail and ears on all fours the possessed boy growled deeply a look of hatred in his crimson eyes. The fox boy dashing out at the Hokage to slaughter the old man. Hiruzen dodged with a side flip with the ease that comes with vast experience.

"Kyuubi I don't know how you did it but I'm sending you back you will not take this boy's life tonight." The old man flying through hand seals Katon: Karyū Endan (**2**) taking a deep breath then spewing out a stream of white flames at the fox cloaked boy. The wall of washing over the fox cloaked boy. The battle had just begun it would be a long night for the Hokage.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author notes**

Well there is is the first chapter of

I hoped you like it please read and review expect the next chapter soon but not tomorrow alright I'm an author not a mangaka

Naruto's ability is called intuitive aptitude it allows him to comprehend patterns with in systems of all degrees of complexity from simple puzzles to the infinite complexities of the human mind. When he gains an ability or bloodline he will master it at a far more accelerated rate than a normal person would also the more traumatic the acquisition of the ability is for him he will master that ability or blood line much faster explaining his proficiency in telekinesis after only having it for a few hours.

**Glossary**

(1) Shinji Ikari - Neon Genesis Evangelion main character

(2) Katon: Karyū Endan Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile - This technique exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the user's mouth like that of a flamethrower. B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)


End file.
